Tails Runs Away
by NeonLight12
Summary: Sonic and Tails have gone away on their first vacation together in Edramoon on the other side of Mobius but when Tails accidentally breaks Sonics IPod Sonic begins to hate the one he once called his brother


"Sonic! Are we there yet?" Moaned Tails "No and keep your voice down people are staring and let's face it we don't want them staring any more than they already are" Replied Sonic. The Two brothers were on a plane heading to Edramoon in the south of Mobius for a vacation after defeating Eggman for the one Millionth time so they thought they could use a vacation.

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah Little Bro?"

"What does fuck mean?"

Suddenly the four year old fox found him being stared at by 6 rows of Mobians

"Ugh Tails where did you hear language like that?

"Oh off Knuckles he stubbed his foot on a rock and started shouting weird words like: Fuck this fuck… before Tails could finish Sonic slapped his hand over Tails mouth and smiled awkwardly at the people staring at him

"Ugh this is your captain speaking"

"Thank God" Thought Sonic

"Ugh we are now landing in Edramoon airport we hope you enjoyed flying with us and we hope to ugghhhhhh see you again in the future goodbye"

"Those Plane Peanuts gave me Gas!" Shouted Tails Sonic buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

"Tails just be quiet will you you're embarrassing me!" Whispered sonic harshly to Tails

"Sorry Sonic I'm just hyped up to be going on holiday with you"

Sonic smiled at Tails and unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his bag

"Come on Tails it's time to get the Keys for our Villa."

Tails picked up his bag and his Teddy Bear and followed sonic off the plane to get the rest of their luggage. After 2 hours of arguing and running about Sonic and Tails made it to the villa.

(On the other side of the world outside Amy Rose's Home)

Amy was sitting by her phone on her couch with knuckles worrying about Sonic

"Why hasn't Sonic called yet Knuckles? What if he's having an affair Knuckles what if the plane crashed Knuckles what if the queen of spades kidnapped him Knuckles!?

"Woman calm the hell down for fuck sake he's just landed look it's only 12.00pm" Knuckles explained pointing to the clock on the wall

"But I'm still scared! By the way Tails heard you swear the other day."

"Oh shit now Sonics going to kill me shit!" Exclaimed Knuckles

"Sonic why did you blindfold me?" asked Tails

"You'll see Buddy you'll see" Laughed Sonic

"Why are you laughing what's going on what is th….. Tails jaw dropped as he saw that the villa had a large pool

"A POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" screamed Tails

Before Sonic could pick up his bags he was tackled by a happy Tails who was hugging him tightly

"Thank you Sonic this is going to be the best Vacation ever!" he screamed

"You're welcome Tails now could you please get off of me I need to breath"

"Sorry Sonic"

"It's ok"

Tails and Sonic picked up the suitcases and bags and took them inside the Villa.

The Villa had a large living room with posh styled paintings and a roomy kitchen illuminated by a huge white Lamp in the middle of the ceiling There were two bathrooms and 4 bedrooms each one having a TV which made Tails Run about like a kid high on sugar. They went into the master bedroom and put on their swimming shorts and went outside in the hot sun, for the rest of the day Sonic lay on his sunbed listening to his IPod while Tails played in the pool pretending to be a boat and using his Tails as propellers. But then Tails forgot about Sonics IPod and wanted to get sonic to play with him so he splashed water at sonic causing him to jump and drop his IPod making it's screen smash on the wet hard concrete floor Sonic just went pale and stared at it for a minute before Tails finally spoke

"Sonic I'm sorr… Tails didn't get to finish because sonic cut him off

"YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKING BRAT THAT HAD EVERYTHING I WANTED FOR THIS TRIP ALL THE MUSIC NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IT'S BROKEN ALL THANKS TO YOU!"

Tails froze in place bewildered at the fact Sonic had shouted at him he felt tears coming down his cheeks he opened his mouth to speak but was met with another outburst

"SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR CRAP THAT WAS THE LAST THING MY PARENTS GAVE ME AND YOU BROKE IT LEAVE ME ALONE I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN YOU CAN FLY YOURSELF HOME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Sonic stomped off and slammed to door behind him he was so angry the slide doors glass cracked as he slammed it shut. Tails was now crying heavily he just lost the only person that gave him a home in fact he was crying so much he could have sworn he filled the pool a little. Tails got out the pool grabbed his Teddy bear and ran off into the woods.

"Why couldn't i have just kept to myself *sniff* he was my bro *sniff* i'm a failure!" Cried Tails running as fast as he could

Sonic meanwhile was in a fit of rage with Tails punching a wall as hard as he could when he suddenly heard the phone ring

he got up and stomped over the phone and picked it up

"WHAT!?" he shouted

"Sonic that's no way to speak to me whats the matter?!" said Amy

"For your information Amy i hate Tails now!"

"Good God why?! he's adorable!" Shouted Amy

"Because he broke my Ipod"

Amy frowned though Sonic couldn't see cause they were on the phone

"Are you serious?" she asked

"Yes remember the one my parents gave me?!

"Oh"

"Yes remember!?"

Amy hung up cause she couldn't take anymore of Sonic's screaming

Knuckles was shocked that Amy had actually hung up on sonic usually it's the other way around

"Knuckles guess what." said Amy

"What?" he replied

"Sonic hates Tails cause he broke his Ipod"

are you kidding me?!" shouted Knuckles

"Nope!"

"What a Prick!"


End file.
